


The Heathen Lords

by LordAvanti



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Assasins, F/M, Fanfic, Multi, Vikings, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-18 03:11:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10608084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordAvanti/pseuds/LordAvanti
Summary: He was their legend, their leader but after the fall he left everything behind. Now after many years he is returning to get his revenge and he is not returning home alone. His companion is strange young women, ignorant to western reality, spiritually advanced, but still haunted by her own demons, and things are going to become worse with whole new underground secret facility of trained assassins, new friends and foes.





	1. Chapter 1

Nym P.O.V (Written by @sereniti9 on Tumblr)

Airplane was surfing on the waves of deep air pockets, light was blinking inside, and panic was dominating feeling between passengers. Even him the fearless Ragnar Lotbrok was bathing in sweat, while the turbulence was messing with his position in the seat. He glanced at his companion, and left his gaze there. Her peaceful expression and closed eyes, steady breathing reminded him… how different she was.  
Maybe bringing her with him into the world of chaos would shatter her peace, her innocence, he let his thoughts get him closer to already present sadness, but that was her choice after all and who was he to question it.  
Landing was as the flight, but pilot was maestro at his job, so they finally landed straight into his place of birth. Air hostess approached the girl on the seat next to him, reaching with hand to wake her up from her unusual sleep position, but he caught her hand with peripheral sight and he stopped her right before she was to land her palm on her shoulder.  
“I will wake her up.” he said, trying to explain his sudden strong grip, with charm he wasn’t lacking, not even after so many years.  
She nodded with discrete forced smile, and left, and he whispered few foreign words trough long blonde hair.  
The girl raised her eyelids in slow pace; blinking few times more before she looked at him.  
“We arrived so fast?”  
“Fast… more like twenty hours… and even more Nym.”  
“Everyone perceives time in a different way!” she said with a smirk, recognizing that look of wonder in his azure eyes, he gestured her that is the time to get up, and leave the plane, but she was mesmerized with clothes of people passing by, so many different colors, patterns and shapes, than she glanced at her orange robe, wondering is it acceptable in their world.  
“Come on I can’t sit here any longer.” Ragnar said with hint of higher voice, caused by his anxiety of what was awaiting him.  
“Stay close, don’t ask too many questions…actually, try not to speak and follow me!” She nodded at his command, as they were approaching the tallest man she had ever seen. His eyes were attracting her attention the most, the shine inside, warmth and hint of deep sadness, interchanging while they were fixed at Ragnar.  
“I didn’t believe that is true…” tall man, said while he was hugging Ragnar so tight, that she started to be concerned for his health.  
“I needed to come back Floki.” Ragnar answered to his friend and she smiled, remembering all the stories she heard about famous boat engineer.  
“It is good you did… but it took you so long my friend. Who is this lovely lady here?” After the hug Floki scanned Nym, stepping forward to with wide spread arms, ready to hug her too, but Ragnar stopped him, catching his shoulder, turning him back to eccentric cabriolet.  
“She is a friend… I brought her here to learn our way! Everything for her is new… so let’s give her time to adjust”   
“Your friends are mine too! Come love, there is so much for you to see?” Floki smiled at her, and she liked his strong but vivid and friendly energy, so she entered the car with thankful smile and desire to absorb as much she could from this new world charms.  
“Turn here!” after a while in silence, Ragnar raised his voice.  
“I was thinking to take you to my place first. Girl would probably want to rest after long journey.” he answered with anxiety and she knew why Ragnar wanted to change direction.  
“I need to see them Floki… I waited enough.” the car stopped and Ragnar hands were on his friend’s shoulders.  
“I also think that you do. But, everything changed Ragnar… they are not boys anymore.”  
“You think I don’t know that! I want to see what become of my sons. I waited long enough. Please take us to Kattegat first.”  
“As you wish my friend… but don’t get your hopes up high, the boys are angry!’  
“And they have all right to be!” Floki answered, and started the car violently, her hearing was focused enough to notice loud heartbeats in Ragnar’s chests while they traveled to his former company the Kattegat corporation. He was talking too much about his sons, and he managed to transfer that desire to see them on to her too, so she was happy when they parked the car in front of highest buildings she had ever seen.  
“You are not coming?”  
“Not this time… Aslaug and I are not quite close anymore.”  
“Why?”  
“She doesn’t like how I influence Ivar!” Floki answered with a devilish grin. Ivar was his youngest she remembered, the only one he was avoiding to talk about.  
“Where is he?”  
“Who would know that, the boy is same as you.” Floki winked at Nym which curiosity wanted to hear more about that Ivar, which name would hear more than once from Ragnars lips while he was having nightmares. Ragnar petted his friend’s back with teary eyes, turning his back on both of them, heading straight at the entrance.   
“I’m here with you.” She came to him from behind, after waiving goodbye to Floki.  
“I’m fine, just it’s been too long.”  
“Better late than never!” she winked at him, and lead the way, entering the building like she owned the place, guided by her ignorance about the rules.“How can I help you?” The eyes of women who asked were narrowed and unwelcoming, confusing Nym, which was still friendly smiling. “I’m Ragnar Lotbrok former CEO of K corp! I demand to see the current CEO!  
Gloomy lady was ignorant to his demands.  
“Ms. Aslaug don’t have time to receives beggars!”  
“Beggars, do you know who you are talking to!” Ragnar started to laugh and circle around her.  
“I know what my eyes tell me too! And I see no different you and your weirdo lady friend are nothing more than filthy beggars! Now leave the building before I call security!”  
“Please do so… I missed the fight!” Ragnar was getting closer to her unnatural tan skin, and she was about to scream when he covered her mouth with his colossal palm. Nym was frowning at his act, but he shrugged his shoulders and grinned at her, trying to explain his action. Security came, and Nym was watching as they were approaching her ready to caught her to, as they caught Ragnar, who was surprisingly not opposing.  
“Don’t touch her!” he raised his voice to the max while she was slowly walking backwards, not wanting to hurt them. But they were not listening they continued, and Nym was collecting her calmness preparing for the worst. Ligh footsteps illuminated heavy atmosphere his perfume was so refreshing, and close to feminine, and his long locks were similar color like hers, she coudldnt help but smile when he stopped the guards, catch her to.  
“Let them go! This is my father and this surprisingly gorgeous and afoul dressed girl is his lover!” Ragnar dropped on his knees in front of young man.  
“Sigurd is it you!”  
“It’s me father, now quit with drama and follow me, this is not place for family reunion.” well he had attitude like his father, but he was wearing unhealthy tight blue pants, and Nym couldn’t remove a smile from her face, as he was humming some catchy tone, while they were accending high in metal box. Ragnar was trembling slightly under his standard guard of power, and his restless hand was wandering behind Sigurd’s back, as he wanted to touch him, hug him. Sight of strange reunion touched her a little more than she was admitting to herself, trying again to distance from reality, to ignore the reason of her travel into the new world, leaving the comfort zone behind.  
“Where were you all this years? Judging by these robes… maybe is better for me to forget the question!”   
“I…” Opening of elevator door broke him in the middle of confession, Sigurd is walking way to fast, and it looked like it wasn’t important for him, no matter what he told them, nothing would change the fact that he left them.He led them in vast, neatly arranged office on the top of building. Doors were of transparent glass, and Nym could see the silhouette of tall gracious women, neatly wrapped in custom tailored suit.Women dropped her papers on the floor when she saw her ex husband. And she wasn’t alone, two guys in middle twenties were sitting around round table, from which they jumped when they saw Ragnar.  
“Who want’s to be leader?” his voice was tremblenig under emotions, as he stod in front of them, absorbing the sight with starwing eyes.Nym was trying to exclude emotional part, to focus on details in their appearance.Both were tall, well built, slightly older was so similar to Ragnar, when she saw him for the first time, he was so neatly dressed and handsome, kind, she noticed the happiness on his face when he saw his father.Younger, was little devil, he was gazing at her under the eyebrows, smirking, trailing her body under the robe, so she looked away, than glanced back at his boyish charm. He was more casually dressed in black T-shirt, and dark pants, that hugged his lean form perfectly.   
“You Ubbe… Maybe you Hvitserk? Sigurd?” they stayed silent, and he turned his back on them, Ubbe followed.   
“Come on Ubbe, kill me and you can be leader!” he teased, confused man, who, Nym noticed only wanted to hug his father.   
“Enough Ragnar!” Sharp contoured and graciously beautiful lady, got close to them. “Killing is not our way since you left!” she continued. “A lot had changed since then!” He was speechless, he touched the strain of her hair, and she held her gaze on his significantly older face.   
“I will leave you to your sons, I have something to be. Tonight you are welcomed as a guest to my home!” she turned her back on him with dignity and grace, and she glanced for a brief on Nym. “your lover is welcomed too!” Nym hated that word, and the fact that everyone had some prejudices about their relationship. Lover, it made her a little sad the fact, she knew she can never have one. Hvitserk came dangerously close to her body, interrogating her in detail, and she was controlling her breathing.   
“You have a keen eye for girls father.” he said with a smirk.   
“Hvitserk, behave yourself, sit down!” Ubbe ordered with composure, getting to pull the chair for Nym to sit, she thanked him with a smile, feeling how he inherited the best of Ragnar.   
“Why now father?” he continued.   
“I need you to come with me to England. I must have my revenge!” Sigurd was the first one to start laughing, Hvitserk was holding it so far contained inside, and Ubbe was serious and little disappointed.   
“You are crazy if you think we will come with you, your time is over?” Sigurd said, and Ubbe frowned at him continuing the conversation.   
“Mother is right, now we do the things differently! Sorry but we can’t come with you! You are welcome to stay as you like, this was yours after all, but you can’t count on our help.”  
“Maybe I would come, but I already have something arranged with Bjorn!” Hvitserk added, biting some chocolate bar with enjoyment. “Maybe you should ask Ivar” Sigurd added sarcastically, and Ragnar, almost choked on his breath.  
“Then I will go by myself!” Ragnar stated, with disappointment, which it wasn’t so surprising, but Nym wondered, why he won’t ask Ivar?

Max P.O.V (Written by me, LordAvanti)

It was like a toy, automatic handlings putting the gun back to together without even looking at this. When some things are there all the time of your life you learn to adapt to it, a gun was just a gun while it was for others a piece of murder. Max clicked the magazine in and pulled the safty off, getting it up to her target in a swift ten seconds. She fired, once, twice, the stomach, the head before she shooted in the heart, killing her paper target with ease. Her eyes traveled down to the gun, black with the engraving of her name. Her first gun en probarbly the last she will ever use. She putted the safty on and pushed the gun on her back in her belt, covering it under her white T-shirt and black leather jacket. She pulled the headset off and gazed to the target. Would it be different? If she was landed somewhere else.  
‘Max.’ A man asked for her attention. The young woman turned away from her target and looked to the man, perfectly in suit, glasses, messy look … some of the tech guys. ‘We need you upstairs.’ He nodded fastly, running off before she could reply on that comment. Max looked back to the target before she walked out of the shooting room towards the center of this whole underground business. She past the general trainingsroom, where students, less in time, where fighting teachers. Where stood Max? On top of it all, being an adoptive daughter of the woman in charge of this all had his advantages. Lagertha wasn’t always here to deal with the situation, so it was up to Max to do it, being a high elite assasin maked it all a little easier to do.

‘We have a security problem.’ Someone said as soon as Max walked in to the opps center. Her eyes traveled over the security camera’s, all blinking on a big screen.  
‘What kind?’ Max asked, turning her eyes to one of the men working there. This building laid underground for a reason, because it was a secret, Max and all the employees down here knew their jobs and where they were getting themselves in. Hidden under the master company from Aslaug this was the perfect cover for a lot of things. But some people just couldn’t stay out. She saw some guy running through one of the tunnels on the big screen.  
‘Is he from Kattegat Corp?’ Somebody asked. Under strict jurisdiction on paper this was Lagertha her domain, Aslaug was maybe the big boss but they agreed years ago to stay out of each other businesses, clearly none of them could hold themselfs to that arragaments.  
‘Than he lost his way. How got he in?’ Max asked.  
‘Ventilation shafts.’  
‘He knows his way.’ She murmured for herself. ‘Take him in. I will talk to Lagertha.’ She commanded, looking back to the screen. Some of the men said something through a radio. It didn’t took long before some securty guys came on screen, taking the young man down before he even got a change to do something about it. Max smiled and looked through the window to the general trainingroom. Years ago she stood there, fighting her way to the top, now she was here, barking the commands and taking the reins on a occasion or two. Her whole life spinned around training, killing and spionaging the enemy.  
‘Maxima.’ A voice said, she recognized it imidiatly.  
‘Don’t you have to jump out of a plane or something?’ She asked without looking away from the screen, just to be sure that guy was the only one trying to get in.  
‘Do you have to be so rude against your brother when he was away that long?’   
‘Don’t call me Maxima then.’ She turned her head, pulling a fake smile on her lips while she looked over to the man. ‘Björn.’ She greeted him with a more sencere expression on her face. He walked in, everybody got silence within seconds. She hugged him and smiled, glad to have her brother back, despite they weren’t related in any way, she grew up with him, always admired him. ‘Glad to have you back.’ Max petted him on the back before pulling back.  
‘Why is that, making a mess out of it?’ he asked, lurking to the big screens.  
‘I have everything perfectly under control. You better tell me where you were last month?’ She asked, followling him out of the center room again.  
‘You always want to know everything.’  
‘It is my job to know everything.’ She reacted imidiatly. He was that large, walking aside her. She had to look up to get a clear shot of his face, he looked good, confident, dominant as always.  
‘Tell me, where is mother?’ Björn asked her, stopping before one of the elivators.  
‘Upstairs, running the show, I will bring you to her.’ She bowed like some far of lady from another time. They walked in the elivator, her eyes looked up to the numbers above the door.  
‘Killed much?’ He asked casual.  
‘Here and there. You?’  
‘Not much.’ He replied, like it was the most normal thing to talk about, killing people. But for Max it was, she got assigned to missions by Lagertha or even Aslaug, killing was for her nothing anymore … you should imagine what it does with her soul. Max was a distant girl, all about the task and fun, less about the feelings and emotions. The hard to get type of girl. Only one person really related to that kind of crap and he was even worse than her.

The elivator brought them to a whole other setting. Where underground a secret coropartion full trained assasins laid, here it was a public area with coctails, music, dancing, drugs and all kinds of party like things. It was a bussy night, like usual. Max looked up to Björn who nooded approvingly of the business before he walked after Max through the cocktailbar. The music kicked her eardrums, the beat of it brought her body in more lighter circumstances. Max stopped at the bar, nodding towards one of the man who immidiatly reacted and maked her a gintonic, giving Björn a bottle of beer before they walked on.  
‘Can you drink during hours?’ He asked amused. Max turned around, gaving him a teasing look before she nodded up, to a secured stair with a vip only place and an office. She saw Lagertha standing, looking over the egde down to the boys and girls, men and woman having a good time. Her hair was braided up, somthing terribly difficult, Max wouldn’t have the patient to sit still that long. Lagertha gazed over the people before she spotted Max, her eyes traveling further to her son before smiling. The security man nodded to her and let the both of them through. They took the stairs up where Lagertha was awaithing them.  
‘He was like a lost puppy looking for you.’ Max announched, giving Björn a ferm shoulder pet.  
‘Was he?’ Lagertha laughed, pulling her son in an ambrace. ‘I didn’t knew you would come back.’ She said to him. Max was sometimes a little curious to what Björn did other than doing some very extreem stuff in his spare time.  
‘I thought, I visit my mother and sister for once.’ He winked. Lagertha leaded him to a table before turning to Max.  
‘Everything under control downstairs?’ She asked, like she asked everytime. It wasn’t that she didn’t trusted Max with the operation downstairs, it was because she was more expierenced, saw things on another level than Max did.   
‘We had a visitor.’ She explained, following Lagertha to the table.  
‘And?’  
‘Locked up and waithing for you.’ Max smiled. Lagertha stroke her cheek, proud.  
‘You did good Max.’ She complimented her. Max nodded, almost pragmatic and sat down besides Björn, drinking from her gin.  
‘How are things here?’ Björn asked, looking down to the people again.  
‘Until ten minutes ago wonderfull.’ Lagertha nodded. Max narrowed her eyes a little, trying to get something more out Lagertha than only that flattened look.  
‘What is it?’ Björn asked, relaxed, like he could handle the world. Lagertha looked back to him, tapping her fingers on the table.  
‘Your father is back.’ She announched. Waith what? Ragnar was back? After all those years?  
‘What does he want?’ Björn asked between his teeth, looking real dangerous for a moment.  
‘Don’t know, he is with Aslaug and your brothers.’ She shrugged. Rangar back could get some troubles on the road, especially because he as more skilled in this business than anybody else.


	2. - 2 -

Nym P.O.V (Written by Serenity9 on Tumblr)

Floki opened the doors of his house for them, except it wasn’t a house, more like a castle, large enough to settle half of her monastery. Ragnar was unusually silent, after reunion with his sons. And she respected his silence, knowing that it wasn’t easy for him. She was just observing the sea from the balcony with him.  
“You know I didn’t bring you here to spend your time, like you usually do.” He turned his head in her way along with the wind.  
“I like it here.”   
“You like it everywhere. But that don’t mean you shouldn’t try something new. Come on go and get ready for the cocktail”  
“I’m already dressed, it is little colder than usual, but you know that I know how to adjust.” Her lips were glued in smile, and he couldn’t help but answer with his own, forcing his lips to defy the tightening in his chests.  
“Here… love people have custom to put a lot of effort in grooming, but there is no dress who can outshine your beauty.” He jumped on his feet, winking at her confusion. “Me on the other hand… well I hope Floki have some decent suit in his closet.”  
“Will he accompany us tonight?”  
“I don’t think so… go and look around the house… the docks.. It will take me a while to make myself pretty” she nodded and they both chuckled.  
Indeed evening was lovely, the noise of the city was a blessing to her senses, hungry to absorb every fragment of artificially altered nature; she was outside crossing the street with her eyes closed, forgetting where she is.  
The sound of tires scraping the road in one violent brake, returned her in reality. Black metal was an inch from her body. Before she glanced trough the dark wind shield, she deeply inhaled.  
“Move idiot! I don’t need your filthy blood on my car!” His high tone, managed to change her mind, and she speed up away from the dark vehicle and even darker owner.  
“Nym!” Ragnar was calling her from the balcony, while the mad driver vanished at the speed of the light, not even checking is she alright, guess that is how they act around here, her she thought and smiled again.  
“Who was that lunatic, he could kill you”  
“Relax, it was my fault. But everything is well.” Instead of soothing him she only got him more scared and angry.  
“Stop saying that, this isn’t normal speed for inhabitated area, for any area actually. The guy is maniac! I wish I could get my hands on him.”  
“Maybe he was only in a hurry, come on we should hurry too.” She was disarming him with her smile, and sometimes irritating kindness, he wondered how long she will managed to remain in her blissful state when she realize the dangers of his world.

“Stay close Nym, and don’t trust anything you hear.” Ragnar whispered, while they were entering yard of his old house. A lot have changed indeed, he noticed how she managed only to enhance and improve everything, the company, the villa… and in that moment he was immensely grateful, and happy that if nothing he chose a good wife to keep his legacy.   
“Mr. Lotbrok, please follow me!” Blonde lady around her age was welcoming them on the entrance, and she scanned Nym from head to toe, making her little uncomfortable, but it was just a hint of unease and it wasn’t strong enough to erase her most charming smile.  
“Ms. Aslaug will be a little late; she apologizes but please feel like at your own home.” Nym smelled a light sarcasm, and there was something that was bothering her inner world coming from the energy of hostess.  
Ragnar saw some old friends around table. “Look around, drink something and go check on my boys, it will be more fun for you than with old fools.” He suggested, and she somehow favored the idea. Boys were cool, and if anything like their father, they could become dear friends indeed.  
One in particular was especially charming, and his voice was even better while he was performing on the stage. She was enjoying the music, and words were glorifying love… which brought more liquid to her eyes.  
“I hope my father won’t mind if I ask you for dance!” Charming devil sneaked up from behind, with his breath lingering on her bare shoulder.   
“I don’t see any reason why would he. But I apologize, I can’t dance with you.” he glued his eyebrows to his forehead.  
“It’s not really hard.. I think if you don’t know how…. I can teach you how to dance… among other things I can teach you as well.” He was getting closer to her face, and only thing she was breathing was his fresh and inviting scent, but she was the master of refusing invitations, and she turned her back on him.  
“I’m very skillful dancer among other things, but I only dance alone” She couldn’t help but chuckle at his raising confusion. “But I’m not worried for you, as I can see there are seas of beauties here that are dying for your invitation.”  
“You are right, and they aren’t weird like you.” He finished his drink turning away, still glancing few times over his shoulder, at her blissful annoying and attractive features.   
“Forgive Hvitserk, he is probably tipsy by now.” Younger and neatly suited version of Ragnar offered her seat, which she accepted, already little overwhelmed with so many new things to process.  
He also offered her a tall glass filed with bubbly liquid, and her thirst wasn’t analyzing to much, she asked for another one, in less than few seconds. She liked a little bitterness on her tongue, and his calming energy.  
“How long do you know my father?”  
“Longer than I don’t.” she tried to recall, accurate time measure to express herself, but she couldn’t.  
“You were living together?”  
“In some way… but not like lovers, as everyone assumes so.”  
“If it helps somehow, I wasn’t.” he smirked, with glimmer in his baby blue eyes which were filled with purity and kindness. “For so much I know my father, you are to young and innocent to be his type.”  
She swallowed lump in her throat, once again wrong assumption, people and their habit to put everything in some mental frame.   
“That Shaolin monk drape over your luscious curves again, come on girl.” Sigurd joined them over the table, with piercing attention on her.  
“Sigurd, that is her way, her tradition.”   
“I respect that, I really do, but come on look at her brother. I apologize if I was rude but please can I take you to shopping once… really you don’t have to change your style forever, just I got huge desire to see you in some pieces, please.” He was truly excited, and she considered the proposition, recognizing his deep passion for fashion, so refreshing and inviting.   
“I guess you can take me to… shop?” he jumped ready to kiss her, pouting his lips directed to her check, but she moved away, feeling bad for doing so.  
“Just please respect this, I don’t like to be touched.” She said walking away from the table, painfully reminded to one more thing that separated her from the world.

Max P.O.V (Written by LordAvanti)

Max stood in the doorway, her slim body resting against the cold steal metal of it while her bright eyes gazed over to the man, sitting on a bench, handcuffed. He wore black, the kind of fabric that maked the suit light and easy in use. He had a holster, more weapons were found than you could imagine on a normal person. He was skilled, only by looking to him she knew he wasn’t a amature. She on the other hand just stood there with her black jeans and loose long brown hair. There was some amusment on her lips while she studied him, for over minuts now but the man didn’t flinshed, he just looked back to her. Max turned her head a little when she heared the hard stonecold clicks over the floor. Lagertha came in sight and the man shifted a little on his bench. Max her eyebrow kicked a little up, he knew who she was. Lagertha walked in, Max closed the door and leaned against it. ‘Sneaking around I heard.’ Lagertha began, while scraping her nail over the table that stood there, producing one hell enoying sharp sound. But the man didn’t flinch so Lagertha sat down on the corner of the table. ‘We can do this two ways. You can tell me what you are doing her and maybe I let you go. Or you can have the hard way, suffer a lot of pain and maybe not seeing the sunlight again.’ She suggested him politly. Max looked to the man who laughed a little, for himself mostly.   
‘Don’t you thing I endured it all? I have met worse than you and your,’ he looked to Max, like she was some kind of a lost dog on the side of the road.   
‘This is Max, she is also my daughter.’ Lagertha introduced him to her. The man only nodded, looking back to Lagertha.   
‘Would your boss like it, that you torture her prisoners? I heared she wasn’t in this kind of killing anymore.’   
‘You know a lot.’ Max said in a observation.   
‘What Aslaug doesn’t know, she can’t act on it. Max, leave me for a second.’ Lagertha ordered her. Max nodded and walked out, standing watch on the other side of the door while Lagertha broke the words just out of that body. In all her lifetime she never gave about lifes she didn’t knew. That Lagertha was doing things to that man that were excually forbidden, didn’t really do something to her. Five minutes, it took Lagertha only than before she walked out. Max looked down to the steel wire in her hand, it wasn’t bleeding so she presumed his was still alive.   
‘And?’ She aksed curious.   
‘The Finehair company.’   
‘Harald? What did he want?’ Max asked while following her adoptive mother through the hallway.   
‘What they all want, information, a check up.’ Lagertha sighed. When would they learn that Lagertha her secret opps group wasn’t to mess with, not even with Aslaug her influence on it.   
‘Do you want me to send a message?’ Max asked. Lagertha stopped and turned around to Max.   
‘No, I will handle it. You go to that party from Aslaug.’   
‘You’re not coming?’ Max asked right away. She thought because of Ragnar his return she maybe wanted to go but apprently not.   
‘With Aslaug and her sons in one room isn’t really my thing. If he wants to meet me, he knows where to find me. Have some fun, get me something good.’ She winked, walking further. Max stayed in the hallway before she walked the other way, to her room. Yes, she lived in the opps center, among the students. Her room didn’t precent much, boring white walls and less decoration every day. She didn’t dress to the occasion. She just kept her black cargopants, even her gun and knife stayed at place. Max was letal, every day, hour, minute and second and fort he rest of her life.

Floki stood on the dock, watching one of his mastieus ships. She didn’t payed much attention to it, her eyes traveled to the black car, knowing it owner she was pretty sure he was home. Max was noiseless when she walked through the house. In the back of the house laid another part and despite the fact the doorsign said “do not disturbe” Max walked in anyway, leaving hardly a sound in entering. He sat with his back to her, leaned forward in his wheelchair while working on something in front of him.   
‘Can’t you read. The sign says to leave me alone.’ He didn’t looked up, he already knew it was her.   
‘How did you know?’   
‘You are way to quiet.’ He grinned. Max walked over to the table and then he looked, steelblue eyes looking in her green ones. She studied his face in a moment, she always did it, with everybody.   
‘Stop analyzing me. Tell me Max,’ he felt silent, leaning back in his wheelchair, hand weaved together behind his head. ‘Did you miss me?’ He ask with a smug grinn on his face. Max leaned against the table, looking over to what he was doing, playing with a little pocketknife she found.   
‘Nobody misses an spoiled arrogant brad as you Ivar. So no, I didn’t miss you.’ She reacted with the same attitude as him. He laughed, taking her toy away and pointing it towards her.   
‘You break my heart.’   
‘That’s the only thing I’m good in, breaking things, an heart on occasion.’ She faked a smile, folding her fingers around that pocketknife he stole from her. He looked up, challeging while the sharp egde stinged her hand.   
‘Why are you here Max?’ He asked finally, letting go of the knife so he wouldn’t hurt her. He could … he liked it, but he didn’t, knowing she was to damn pressious to damage.  
‘Looking how your doing, I missed you.’ Max reacted emotional, not really meaning a thing of it. He looked up, from underneath his dark eyelashed his bleu eyes had something temping. ‘You going to your mothers party?’ She asked.   
‘Aaah, you need some good company?’ He guessed amused. Max pointed the knife down to the table and curved it in the wood.   
‘Maybe.’ She shrugged. Ivar tapped his fingers on his wheelchair and nodded.   
‘Okay, let’s go.’ He decided. Max smiled down to him and he gave her his devilish smile back. ‘Are you going like this? It’s a party, not an fighting pit.’ He gestured over her clothes.  
’What’s wrong with?’ She asked him right back, not letting him have this one for free.   
‘I like you in a dress.’   
‘You like me with a gun to.’   
‘I like you in many ways.’ He teased her. Max rolled her eyes, looking down over her cargopants and high shoes. He leaned forward, closer to her. ‘Get a dress, red, you are deadly in red.’ He winked. That meant she needed to get back to opps, lucky for her Ivar loved to drive around in absurt high speed limits. So she got him his satifaction. A red cocktaildress and black high heels, her gun … she had it holstered around her upper leg, just under her dress, easy to take, ready to use.

Flying wasn’t on top of her list of most joyfull things but it wasn’t that she was scared either. It wasn’t just not her thing, althought she traveled a lot. Ivar loved to make an impression and this time he did it with a helicopter. He had it all, the money, the mind, the attitude and the means to an end. So he owned a helicopter, a sportcar, everything somebody in a wheelchair really needed, all ajust to his disability. He liked to go fast and she liked him. The whole flight, it wasn’t really that far, she looked to how he did it, the seriousity in his eyes maked her even look longer. Underneath that whole cover of spoiled rich cripple kid of Aslaug laid something else, something more vunerable. And she so happened to be part of that, knowing Ivar for years now she was the closest to him. Because they mostly had the same attitude, going hard or not at all. The helicopter landed on the roof with the most precision. Max jumped out, lowering her body for the propels of the helicopter. She helped Ivar in his wheelchair, even he suited up for the occasion, before they walked to the elivators.   
‘Your father is here with a girl.’   
‘You know already more than me.’ He aswered her on a little tensed voice. Max looked down to him, teasing him by running her hand through his dark hair.   
‘He will be more afraid of you than the other way around.’ She smiled, looking to the numers again while they got down. She said it to comfort him, althrough it didn’t sounded like that, he knew what she said and he looked shortly up, copying the confident smile she wore. When the elivator doors slided open they arrived right at the party, late was the new fashion so all eyes turned right at him, and Ragnar was among them.   
‘Father!’ Ivar greeted him loudly, not so sencere. The corner of Max her lips slidded a little up but other than that she was alert.   
‘Ivar, I see you brought a friend.’ Ragnar greeted him, looking to Max, trying to figure her out. Max remembered him, she was little when he left but a face as him, with that much fame and attidude you never forgot.   
‘Don’t you recognize Max, surly that childish smirk finally vanish of her face.’   
‘Yours not.’ She replied neutral. He laughed and Ragnar looked at her, smiling because of her joke, but carefull. She was with Lagertha, he should remembered that part.   
‘Tell me, I heared you brought a girl to? Who is she? A lover?’ That last one rather sharp. His bleu eyes gazing over the people, looking for that girl he wanted to kill for hanging around his father. Ragnar looked in a direction and the both of them followed that, right to that girl. Ivar started laughing and Max looked down confused. The one moment he laughed, the other he was deadly serious again.   
‘I should hit her with my car when I had the change.’   
‘You where that maniak in that car?’ Ragnar said a little angry.   
‘Still can,’ Ivar ingored his father completly, looking up to Max. ‘Kill her.’   
‘I don’t work for you.’ She smiled down to him.   
‘And what if I say please?’ He tilted his head, almost begging.   
‘I will get you a drink, that is what I’m going to do.’ She petted him on his shoulder, giving Ragnar a neutral look before taking of.   
‘Mean girl.’ She heared Ragnar saying after her back. Max walked over to one of the serving tables, noticing two other sons of Ragnar.   
‘Poor boys, nothing to entertain yourselfs with.’ She greeted both Ubbe and Hvitserk. Hvitserk immidiatly jumped up, looking down over her body with admiring.   
‘This is the second time I see you in a dress past month, red is your color darling.’ He flirted.   
‘Drunk is yours.’ She reacted on the same tone back. He closed in on her, she let him. His hand slided around her waist, bringing his lips against her ear. She felt his hand travel down, to the egde of her dress, sliding his fingers underneath it to her gun.   
‘Not that drunk.’ He whispered while taking her gun with that innocent smile on his lips.   
‘I wouldn’t let you if I didn’t want it. I want it back.’   
‘Tomorrow, if you can defeat me.’ He winking, giving her a kiss on her cheek before pulling back. He pushed the gun in his belt and Max looked aside to Ubbe, greeting him in the same way.   
‘Entertaining my brother again?’ Ubbe asked when Max took two glasses.   
‘Rather keeping him from killing anybody.’ She winking, walking back to Ivar and his father.   
‘I hope you will dance with me tonight.’   
‘Find yourself another girl Hvitserk, I only do one dance and it is a letal one.’ She shouted back. When she came back to Ivar, that girl stood aside Ragnar, blond long hair, marvelous looks, just that dress … She didn’t exchanges looks, she just gave Ivar his glass.   
‘Max,’ He asked for her attation, like she was his slave in the moment. ‘This is Nym, my father his girl apparently she is some poor girl out of a other country my father just couldn’t leave behind.’ He introduced her with a snappy comment underneath. Before Ragnar could say another thing Ivar putted his finger up. ‘I’m not finished.’ He reacted. The girl, Nym, looked a little uncertain in the situation. Ivar wasn’t like his other brothers, to handle him you had to control your own nerves to begin with. ‘This is Max, my girl,’ he said with a warning look to his father. ‘she deadly, among other things.’   
‘Don’t brag your head of brother.’ Sigurd interupted the conversation. Ivar took a deep breath before he looked up to Max.   
‘Run along.’   
‘Just in time.’ She whispered, looking to that girl, studing her face and body, before walking away. Maybe she should give Hvitserk that dance after all.


	3. - 3 -

Nym P.O.V  
(Written by Serenity9 on Tumblr)

Nym was more than confused, standing there inside the family fire, dizzy and not quite herself, people from chopper was blessed with model looks, and dose of danger sparkling inside their vivid colorful eyes. She couldn't help but notice that the young man had some problem with his legs as he was sitting in a wheelchair. She wondered, maybe Ragnar had something to do with his condition, and was that the reason he was avoiding to speak about him. And at first glance she liked them both, although the youngest son of Ragnar was radiating with hostility Nym was captivated with his energy. His spirit was strong and there was something else, something more that left her frozen on his masculine features, but dark-haired girl in captivating dress, left them in a hurry before she even get the chance to meet her properly. She escorted her with her eyes, admiring the built, the stance and confidence of a young woman.  
"Come love, my brother is crazy you don't have to be the victim of his angry whining" Sigurd was inviting her to his table, while Ivar was piercing him with rapid breathing and narrowed stare. Logical, she thought for two of them to not get along, they were so different.  
"Yeah, you two weirdo's will get along so fine, go grab some flowers to admire on the way." He spat with sarcasm, and Nym was giving her best to remain immune to his obvious antagonism, but his unjustified energy of hate was to intense for her to bare, so she just turned her back on him, following lovely musician and kindest soul she met so far in Ragnar's world.  
"Please don't mind Ivar, he doesn't know how to behave." Sigurd continued as they were walking away.  
"He is angry at me?"  
"He is angry at anyone, you will get used to it if you stick around long enough." He went to tap her at her shoulder, but he stopped when he remembered that she didn't like that. They took their seats, and Ubbe offered her another glass, which she left empty glancing at Ragnar and Ivar from safe distance, then she returned her gaze on girl from the chopper who was dancing with Hvitserk.  
"She is gorgeous." She confesed to Sigurd.  
"Who Max? Don't get that fool you she is the same as my brother." He said, as he went to the stage, eager to change the music. She continued to absorb everything around, till Ragnar came.  
"Come on Nym, we are leaving." He gestured with his head, and she stud up slowly realizing how heavy her head become.  
"Is something wrong?"  
"I'm tired that is all." He sighted, and not very convincingly stated, but she nodded and followed him, to the street.  
"We will return on foot?" she asked, to dizzy to even imagine that, but they were standing alone on the street, with no ride on sight.  
"Oh sweet curse of alcohol" He smiled knowing that she never before while they were living in monastery had problem with walking long distances without breaking a sweat. "don't worry I'll ask someone to take us to Floki's" She thanked him with a smile and closed her eyes, leaning her back on the fence wall. Then again, that violent braking sound, made her tense, and she opened her eyes to time different car even scarier but somehow beautiful, and the same driver inside, with his eyes that matched the color of the car.  
"Need a ride?" he was speaking to Ragnar, who nodded, and summoned Nym to enter the car.  
She sat on the back, letting her body enjoy the comfort of soft leather, but she nearly puked when he started moving in absurd speed, even Ragnar caught the edges of his seat.  
"Oh don't even think about it!" He looked away from the road, to face her, noticing in mirror how sick she was. And his look of warning, only contributed her sickness to enhance, but she used all control tehnicis she could recall to contain herself.  
"So father, tell me your plans?" he shifted the gear, and glanced at Ragnar, who was also not feeling so well.  
"I'll tell you when we get to England." He said trough fear of crash, as Ivar was taunting them by intersecting other drivers on the road, crossing on the red light.  
"When we get to England?" he stopped on the next red light, looking at Ragnar with glassy eyes.  
"What use will be of cripple in that kind of journey?" Nym wanted to hit him from behind for his stupid question, seeing in him power and strength that no one of the brothers had.  
"Then don't come" Ragnar raised his hands, avoiding his gaze.  
"You don't get to tell me what to do."  
"Then come."  
"No, not as you ask me like you asked my brothers?"  
"Ivar..."  
"Of course I'll come." Nym caught his smirk on the mirror, as he propelled them all forward, again causing a tornado in her stomach. He adjusted the speed to normal, after the agreement, and she couldn't help but lost herself in his eyes in the mirror, it was soothing and pleasant making her feel better already. At least until he opened his mouth again.  
"Will this hideous creature come to?" Ragnar frowned at him.   
"Her name is Nym, and yes she will be traveling with us."  
"If that is the case, please keep your pet away from me if you want her to survive the journey." He stoped in front of Floki's house.  
"I guess I will see you tomorrow?" he spoke to Ragnar, as he was leaving the car.  
"Of course, I also need to visit Lagherta and her facility."  
"well I'm heading to her club now, I will send my regards." He winked, while Nym left the car, and puked immediately after was out.  
"Just when I thought she can't be more disgusting?" Nym heard, and puked once more ignited with his comment. Youngest son of Ragnar had beauty of the Gods but the soul of a devil, traveling with him wasn't so joyful idea.

Max P.O.V  
(Written by me, LordAvanti)

Max walked through the double door the club in from her mother with Hvitserk beside her. It wasn't their thing, formal coktailparties like the one Aslaug trew. And she hated that woman anyway so why did she had to stay. Ivar left with his father and that girl, what was her name again? Nym? Or something, Max showed not more interest in her than she did in Ragnar. 'Max.' Lagertha greeted her with a short nod towards Hvitserk who walked them by to the bar.   
'He talks much when he is drunk.' She answered the cold gaze of her mother. She couldn't stand Aslaug her sons, Hvitserk was a joke to her, Ubbe was to much involved in his mothers business and then there was Sigurd, who wasn't really in any business. Ivar ... well him she hated probarbly the most.   
'What did you learn?'   
'Ragnar wants back to London, for Ecbert and Aella. He asked his sons to come but none of them wants.' She told her mother while walking to the bar. The music was loud enough for the whole neighborhood to hear. So Lagertha didn't went further on it, meanly because Max went to stand aside Hvitserk again.   
'Gintonic for my girl.' He said to on of the man. Max her eyes traveled down over his back, to the place she knew her gun was. 'Don't you dare, or are you that afraid to fight me?' Hvitserk asked amused. Max turned around, leaned against the bar and looked over the people.   
'I'm a better fighter than any of you ever will be.' She faked a smile for him.   
'And why is that?' He asked, giving her the gintonic and turning around himself.   
'I do one thing and one thing only. You have business, girls, when was the last time you trained?' She asked, looking down over his body, like she wanted to see those muscles she knew he had.  
'You will find out tomorrow, eyes up love.' Hvitserk smiled, pushing her head up with a finger under her chin. Max turned her head and looked to Ubbe en Sigurd who walked in, followed by Ivar in his wheelchair. Max looked up to the vip seats but her mother wasn't looking.   
'Getting my girl drunk Hvitserk.' Ivar smiled warning.   
'You left her all alone on that party, thought to take care of her in your absence.' Hvitserk winked, like Max was some kind of wounded animal that needed taking care of.   
'Don't take me for a weak animal.'   
'Gorgeous one may I add, aren't you?' Hvitserk joked. Max grabbed his hand, squeezed it in such a way he shouted in pain, she grabbed her gun and let back loose of him.   
'You should know better Hvitserk, than challeging me.' She warned him, almost as cold as Ivar could sound sometimes. She checked the magazine and pushed her gun back in the holster under her red dress. Ivar had a good time, laughing with his brother, even Ubbe did. Max pushed away from the bar, winked shortly to Hvitserk before she followed Ivar.   
'Smoking hot.'   
'She can break every bone in your body and still you can't let her go.' She heared Ubbe say. Max walked after Ivar who's face expressions were already serious again.   
'We need to talk.' He shouted over the music. Max turned around and looked up to the office from Lagertha before she walked over to the elevator who laid back in the club. Lagertha didn't want to have those boys downstairs but she couldn't stop them if they came ... it was their property to.   
'What is it?' Max asked him when the doors shut and the lift moved down. Ivar, moved his hand up and grabbed her gun, fast and swiftly, she hardle saw it coming. He give her a playfull smile and looked down to the gun.   
'You still use this one?' He asked while disabling the gun. The door slided open en he let her gun rest in his lap, following her in.   
'Ivar, what is it that you wanted to tell me?'   
'My father is going to England.' He began. Max looked over her shoulder, walking in to opps center where hardly five men where working the night shift. They all looked at Ivar who was even more impressive than she was. 'He wants me to come.' Ivar went further. Max turned around to him, surpriced.   
'And?'   
'I'm going.' He shrugged.   
'Take a break.' She commanded the men, they all nodded and slipped out as fast as they could. Max looked the last one leaving before she turned to Ivar again. 'You are going with your father?' She asked him again. He road his wheelchair to one of the tables and went further with her gun. Max knew he was setting his mind on that gun for a reason, to keep himself distracted from his actual problem, going with Ragnar.   
'Yes Max, I'm going. Don't you want to come?' He asked, lightly, like it didn't matter much. Max looked away from the security cams.   
'No.' She answered him straight away.   
'Why not?'   
'I'm not gonna go with you and you father on a vengance trip.'   
'Nym is going to.' He corrected her.   
'Even better, I'm not going with that blond girl looking like she was somewhere plucked right out the wild.' Max snapped. Ivar slowly turned his head, looking up to her even slower.   
'Max,' he began a little amused by the fact she was upset about something. 'you don't like her, do you.'   
'I don't like new, you know that. And I don't like the fact you are going, put yourself in danger again.' She reacted. He only nodded, putting her gun back together.  
'Then come with me.' He replied. Max sighed and walked to the table, pushing her heels out on the way. Ivar looked to her naked feet before her looked back up.   
'Who's gonna safe you when you are in problems?' She asked him curious. Ivar pushed the safety on her gun, pushed the gun on a agonizing slowly speed back in the holser under her dress, she felt his fingers on her skin, his bleu eyes piercing hers.   
'I don't need saving.' He whispered. Max looked to him and nodded.   
'I'm not coming, what doesn't mean I can give you something to use.' She smiled devilish. She got all his attention while she walked to one of the computers and pressed in a code.   
'Goodnight Maxima,' An electronic voice sounded in the opps center. She heared Ivar chuckling behind her because that voice used her full name.   
'Open operation Saxon.' She commanded the voice.   
'Opening operation Saxon.' The voice repeated before the main screen got floated with information. Max looked aside to Ivar.   
'You weren't the only one planning your revenge, Lagertha did to.' She presented him. Ivar came closer, looking to the documents, the photo's. 'I have an agent their, following every move Ecbert and Aella make. I can bring you in contact with him.' She offered.   
'Are you that concerned I'm gonna die if I go unprepared?' He joked, althrought his face didn't follow in the joke.   
'You the only clear headed of the three, I don't even want to know what that girl can't do other than walking with that discusting taste in clothes. But you are in a wheelchair Ivar, so, be prepared a little, I even let you use my heavy guns.'   
'For real?' He asked excited. He had enough of his own but Aslaug didn't tollerate the heavy guns around so Ivar had a hard time retrieving one. 'You are truly the woman of my life.'   
'Don't get killed then.' She winked, giving him access to the keyboard. Ivar started processing the information Lagertha had gattered over the years, and it was a lot, it would take them the whole night. But it was better to send him prepared with his father and that girl than not at all.

She didn't got much sleep, in fact, she really didn't. When it was early enough for her mother and the employees to show up the both of them leaved the opps center. Max slept an hour or so while Ivar was working on her guns. There was nobody more capable on making them effecients and better than Ivar. She changed her dress for some pratical trainingsclothes, giving Ivar something she found for him to get out that suit. 'Ladies and gentlemen, let the fight begin.' Hvitserk annouched when he walked in through the elivator with his brothers, his ego loaded and ready to use. Max looked up from her riffle and turned his way.   
'What are you doing here?' Sigurd asked his youngest brother.   
'It's not because I don't have the legs to use that I can't beat your ass in a fight.' Ivar reacted, loading one of her guns, Sigurd stepped aside a little, not wanting to be the target of Ivar his moody temper. Lagertha stepped in and everybody felt silcent until she was in opps center. Max found it rather funny, that they where impressed by her, except for Ivar, he was hardly to impress by anything.   
'What you want to do? Sparring, real fighting, shooting,'   
'We all know you are the better shooter among us so no shooting.' Hvitserk reacted immidiatly.  
'I'm the best shooter.' Ivar protested. Max trew him a smile before turning back to Hvitserk.   
'I'm gonna kick your ass, you know that right?' She challenged him. Ubbe laughed, giving his brother a comforting pet on the shoulder.   
'We won't laugh if you loose.' He promised.   
'I will.' Sigurd and Ivar said on exact the same time. Some students looked rather curious. Hvitserk, all those sons, where like gods to them. They all wanted to be like Max, they all secretly wanted one of those boys. Hvitserk grabbed some tape and trew it to Max.   
'I dare you.' He grinned, taking himself also tape. Max started to tape in her wrist so she had the support in her wrist by securing it.   
'What do you want if you win?' She asked, looking down to her wrist, moving her fingers to a fist to control the movements she could make.   
'I take you on a date.'   
'Ha, good luck with that.' Ivar chuckled. Hvitserk looked at her, with that charm all spreading over his face.   
'Good. You're not gonna win.' Max said confident. When her wrist where taped she stepped on the traingsground. Students gathered around, curious to what they may learn from her or him. Hvitserk went standing before her.   
'Nothing that you want?' He asked smiling.   
'Showing everybody here who's the better woman will be satisfing enough.' She gestured around to the students. Hvitserk attacted her without warming, right in her stomach. Max groaned, turning into a laugh when she walked away and turned around. 'You bastard.' She reacted with a dangerous look. Hvitserk admired that before the fight really began. Max was effecient, totally in control of her body when she fired an attack right after the other. Hvitserk didn't had to do much to keep up with her, causing minutes to drift away. She got a hit, he to. Until the elivators doors slidded open and Ragnar walked in with that girl again.   
'Father.' Hvitserk greeted him surpriced. Max grabbed him by his head, kicked her knee up in his stomach, trowing him on the ground.   
'So easily distracted.' She panted, throwing herself on to him, pinning him down. Hvitserk smiled, heavy breathing, forehead covered in sweat.   
'Can you please leave at least on of my boys in one piece Max.' Ragnar said in a humorish kind of way. Max gave him a flat look before she looked down to Hvitserk.   
'I win.'   
'You wouldn't if my father didn't arrived.'   
'Yes I would because that is the difference between you and me, you are to easiely distracted.' She smiled before getting off him and helping him up. When she turned around the girl was looking, not in the kind of way she was supriced by the fighting techniques, more like she know them already.   
'I see you brought your pet father.' Ivar began, looking with the same look at Nym as Max did.  
'Don't underestamate her.' Ragnar pointed his finger, like he was correcting them on something.  
'She can fight? Can you fight?' Hvitserk asked still out of breath to Nym. Max gave Ivar a promising look. But the girl nodded slowly and Ivar began to laugh.   
'Amuse me with that,' he gestured to the trainingsroom. 'Come on, don't be shy. You can have Sigurd, he is an easy target.' Ivar chuckled. Max looked how she took the few stairs down, a little uncertain because she was surrounded with so much people.   
'Dismissed.' Max said to the students, they all went doing their own thing.   
'Don't be to hard on her.' Ragnar said while walking to the opps center.   
'Don't works that way around here.' Max smiled, not really sencere, to the girl. Max gave her a set of boxing gloves. 'You know how to use this?' She asked with a amused grinn. Nym took them over with a fast nod, pulling them on. Max helped her with the other, always looking up to her, rather curious to what she could do suiting to that body of her. 'You're good to go.' Max said, turning to Ubbe who helped her getting in to the gloves. 'Don't be to hard on her.' Ubbe advised her a little concerned. She stepped to the middle, until she stood before the girl. Well ... she was pretty, she could fight, look at that, more than just a pet. Max was a little impressed.


End file.
